Acht Jahre
by Gabilileinchen
Summary: 8 Jahre nach CoE. Jack und Ianto genießen ihre gemeinsame Zeit, doch die Schatten der Vergangenheit drohen sie einzuholen.


Disclaimer: Ich besitze keinerlei Recht an Torchwood und verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Author's Notes: Diese Story geisterte mir mehrere Wochen durch den Kopf rum, nachdem ich Children of Earth gesehen habe. Und trotzdem brauchte sie eine halbe Ewigkeit bis zur Vollendung. Weil sich der Schluss einfach nicht einstellen wollte. Alles in mir sträubte sich dagegen.

Danksagung: Ein ganz großer Dank geht an meine Beta LadyAlesha und an meinen Freund, der sich mir zuliebe durch alle Torchwood-Folgen gequält hat(und jetzt ein Dr. Who Fan ist^^).

**Acht Jahre**

Jack Harkness träumte von jenen Dingen, die ihn am Tage nicht in Ruhe ließen. Er träumte von jenen Tagen vor acht Jahren, die sein Leben zerstört hatten. Sie hatte gesagt, er könne nicht davonlaufen und sie hatte verdammt noch mal Recht gehabt. Vor acht Jahren hatte er gedacht, dies sei das Ende. Aber es war nicht das Ende, es ging immer weiter.  
Er träumte von einem blonden Jungen, der lachend auf ihn zu rannte und dann blutüberströmt auf dem Boden lag. Er träumte von einem kleinen Baby in seinem Arm, das zufrieden an seinem Finger nuckelte und das ihn dann als erwachsene Frau hasserfüllt anschaute, in den Armen ihr totes Kind. Er träumte von einem jungen Mann, der ihn kurz anlächelte und dann kalt und bleich auf rotem Leinen lag. Er sah die schneeweißen Wangen und die bläulichen Lippen. Und mit einem Schluchzen erwachte er.

Mit einem Schluchzen erwachte er. Seine Augen waren nass von Tränen und sein Kopf dröhnte. Er wusste zwar nicht, was er am gestrigen Abend getrunken hatte, aber es war eindeutig zu viel gewesen. Er richtete sich vorsichtig auf, darauf bedacht, die neben ihm schlafende Person nicht zu wecken, und schlurfte mit unsicherem Schritt zum Badezimmer um sich zu erleichtern. Der Spiegel über dem Waschbecken zeigt ihm die erschütternde Wahrheit. Sein Haar stand wirr in alle Richtungen, seine Gesichtsfarbe wirkte nicht besonders gesund und seine rotverquollenen Augen harmonierten perfekt mit den dunklen Ringen unter ihnen. Er hatte geträumt. Das tat er nicht besonders häufig. Aber er erinnerte sich nicht, was er geträumt hatte. Es war furchtbar gewesen, so viel wusste er noch.  
Die Tür öffnete sich langsam und ein äußerst gutaussehender nackter junger Mann blinzelte gegen das grelle Licht der Badezimmerbeleuchtung. Jack drehte sich schuldbewusst um.  
"Habe ich dich etwa geweckt. Das tut mir leid!"  
Ianto schenkte ihm ein kleines Lächeln und antwortete: "Sie, Sir, oder meine Blase. Ich kann es nicht genau sagen."  
Das entlockte Jack ein belustigtes Schnaufen. Als er hinausgehen wollte überkam ihn ein seltsam trauriges Gefühl. Er zog den jungen Waliser in eine enge Umarmung, gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn und sagte: "Geh nicht fort, Ianto!". Er erntete einen verwunderten Blick aus eisblauen Augen. "Nun, Sir, Sie können versichert sein, dass ich mich nicht freiwillig durch das Abflussrohr der Toilette zwänge um Ihrer Gesellschaft zu entgehen. Trotzdem würde ich gerne zwei Minuten lang auf ihre Gesellschaft verzichten."

Den Rest der Nacht hielt Captain Harkness seinen schlafenden Geliebten in den Armen und döste glücklich vor sich hin. Einschlafen wollte er nicht noch einmal.

Die Morgendämmerung kroch langsam aber stetig in das Zimmer und tauchte es in rötliches Licht. Jack betrachtete das Gesicht des jungen Walisers in seinen Armen, seine langen Wimpern warfen Schatten auf seine rosigen Wangen und seine roten Lippen waren leicht geöffnet. Wenn er ganz genau schaute, dann entdeckte Jack die Ansätze von Fältchen um die Augen. Er war einfach wunderschön. Er kuschelte sich noch ein bisschen enger an den jungen Mann, welcher daraufhin erwachte. Mit geschlossenen Augen fragte er:  
"Wie spät ist es, Jack?"  
Die Antwort kam prompt, aber gedämpft aus seinem Nacken:  
"Viel zu früh, um aufzustehen. Schlaf weiter!"  
Es klang verlockend für den Waliser, einfach wieder die Augen zu schließen, denn so wie er sich fühlte, hatte er höchstens fünf Stunden geschlafen. Aber er kannte die Angewohnheit seines Vorgesetzten ihn so lange wie nur möglich im Bett zu halten, egal welche Termine anstanden. Also öffnete er widerstrebend die Augen, drehte sich um und blinzelte über Jacks Schulter auf die Anzeige des Weckers auf dem Nachttisch. Er hatte exakt fünf Stunden geschlafen. Und der Wecker würde erst in zwei Stunden klingeln. Seufzend ließ er den Kopf wieder auf das Kissen fallen und schaute direkt in das grinsende Gesicht seines Liebhabers.  
"Du solltest mehr Vertrauen in mich haben, Ianto Jones!"  
"Wenn es nach Ihnen ginge, Sir, würden wir das Bett nie verlassen."  
"Hier ist ja auch der einzige Ort, an dem ich dich ganz alleine haben kann."  
"Der einzige Ort, Sir?"  
"Na gut, der einzige Ort, abgesehen von der Dusche!"  
"Und?"  
"Der Küche?"  
"Und?"  
"Hmmmm, dem Büro nach Dienstschluss?"  
"Und?"  
"Ianto, ich habe es verstanden. Aber es ist zumindest ein sehr bequemer Ort, wo ich dich ganz für mich alleine habe."  
"Das ist ein Argument, Sir."  
Eine kleine Pause schloss sich an, während der beide über ihre nächsten Worte nachdachten.  
"Ianto?", fragte Jack leise.  
"Jack?", kam die Antwort ebenso leise zurück.  
Dann beugte sich der Captain vor und küsste seinen Geliebten sanft auf die Lippen. Eine helle Hand kroch in den sonnengebräunten Nacken und Ianto zog Jack in einen viel stürmischeren Kuss, bevor er sich über ihn rollte. Ein gedämpftes Keuchen ließ ihn den Kuss unterbrechen. Der Mann unter ihm lächelte gequält.  
"Du bist ganz schön schwer, Ianto. Hast du etwa zugenommen?"  
"Jack!", knurrte dieser drohend.  
Lachend zog Jack ihn wieder in einen Kuss.

Kurze Zeit später strichen Jacks Finger über das zufriedene Gesicht seines Geliebten. Er fuhr über die leicht stoppeligen Wangen, bis sein Zeigefinger auf den vollen Lippen lag, dann murmelte er:  
"Ianto, ich liebe dich."  
Nach einem kurzen Augenblick des Schocks schossen Tränen in Iantos Augen. Jack zog Iantos Kopf an seine Brust und wiegte ihn wie ein kleines Kind.  
"Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken. Hätte ich doch nur nicht... Oh, es tut mir so leid. Es ist einfach über mich gekommen..."  
Ianto blickte mit seinen eisblauen Augen zu ihm auf.  
"Darauf warte ich schon seit acht Jahren fünf Monaten und drei Tagen. Wage es ja nicht, zu sagen, du hättest es nicht so gemeint."  
"Oh Gott, ich habe es so gemeint, Ianto. Ich habe es noch nie so ernst gemeint."  
"Dann ist es gut Jack. ... Ich liebe dich auch!"

Als der Wecker klingelte hatten beide ihre Fassung wiedergewonnen. Jack versuchte sein Möglichstes Ianto davon zu überzeugen, dass der Wecker noch gar nicht geklingelt haben konnte, während dieser sich mit einiger Gewalt den Weg aus den Armen seines Geliebten zur Dusche erkämpfen musste.  
"Nein Jack, du musst aufstehen. Ja wirklich, der Wecker hat geklingelt. Nein, keiner ist heute Nacht in unser Schlafzimmer geschlichen und hat die Uhr verstellt. Nein, es ist auch kein Alien durch den Riss gekommen, der die Zeit manipuliert. Ja, ich bin mir sicher. Es gab keinen Alarm. Und jetzt lass mich endlich los, ich muss mich duschen."  
"Kann ich wenigstens mitkommen?"  
"Nein Jack, ich will sauber werden!"  
Grummelnd ließ Jack das Bein los, an das er sich mit allen Vieren geklammert hatte und Ianto stolperte schnell aus seiner Reichweite. Als sich der Captain aus dem Bett und ins Bad gerollt hatte, stand Ianto schon unter dem warmen Wasserstrahl und summte „Mamma Mia". Glucksend fiel Jack mit ein, als er sich am Waschbecken wusch. Als er lautstark den Refrain schmetterte, schnitt er sich mit dem Rasiermesser, woraufhin er ebenso lautstark fluchte. Iantos Lachen wirkte auch nicht gerade tröstlich. Jack musste eine ganze viertel Stunde beleidigt in der Küche sitzen und ein Stück Toilettenpapier auf den Schnitt drücken, ehe Ianto endlich mit einem Pflaster zu ihm kam. Jack quittierte verstimmt, dass sein Geliebter schon fast angezogen war.  
"So sehr sorgst du dich also um mich. Während ich hier sitze und blute, ziehst du dich erst mal seelenruhig an."  
Ianto hob eine Augenbraue und sagte trocken: "Der große Captain Jack Harkness verblutet beim Rasieren. Ja, das wäre tatsächlich tragisch. Der Held der Menschheit, besiegt durch sein eigenes Rasiermesser. Keiner könnte Sie mehr ernst nehmen, Sir! Soll ich vielleicht einmal pusten, damit es schneller heilt."  
"Wag es ja nicht!"  
Der Waliser zuckte mit den Schultern und begann sein offenes Hemd zuzuknöpfen. Es war rot. Jack sah das geliebte Gesicht, friedlich, bleich, tot.  
"Nein!", rief er fast panisch und hielt die helle Hand fest. Ianto sah ihn verwundert an.  
"Nicht dieses Hemd. Nimm das Hellblaue. Das passt viel besser zu deinen Augen."  
Es war zwar keine tiefgründige Erklärung, aber Ianto schien sie zu schlucken.  
"Wenn Sie es so wünschen, Sir." Er drehte sich um, verschwand wieder im Schlafzimmer und ließ den erschrockenen Jack zurück. Er wusste zwar nicht, wie er es Ianto erklären sollte, aber er würde das rote Hemd sobald er konnte verbrennen.

Die Sirene verstummte, als sich die Tür hinter Gwen schloss.  
"Jaja, ich weiß ich bin zu spät. Und es tut mir schrecklich leid. Aber Rhys' Auto wollte nicht anspringen, also musste ich Gareth zur Schule fahren. Und der Berufsverkehr, ihr wisst ja..."  
Sie hielt inne, als sie bemerkte, dass die Aufmerksamkeit ihrer Kollegen auf wichtigere Dinge gerichtet war.  
"Irgendetwas passiert?", fragte sie.  
"Hier ist es so ruhig wie in einem Grab. Nein ehrlich, Gwen, fast jeder Außerirdischer, dem wir begegnet sind, war ein Nachtschwärmer. Es hat sich noch nie einer am Morgen gezeigt. Wahrscheinlich weiß jede vernunftbegabte Spezies in diesem Universum, mit Ausnahme des Menschen, wie gesund ausreichender Schlaf ist. Also warum müssen wir mitten in der Nacht anfangen zu arbeiten?", antwortete ihr Michael, Neuzugang, Computerfreak und frisch aus dem Knast, weil er sich in die Computer des MI5 gehackt hatte.  
Eine Tasse herrlich duftenden Kaffees befand sich plötzlich in Gwens Händen, während Ianto dem Neuling antwortete: "Ich bin mir nicht so sicher, ob die Menschheit als vernunftbegabt gilt. Desweiteren ist es 8.23Uhr Greenwich Mean Time, also sicher nicht mehr 'mitten in der Nacht'."  
Er stellte eine weitere Tasse neben die Tastatur.  
"Ist das Update für die Gesichtserkennungssoftware fertig?"  
"Nein."  
"Komisch, ich hatte das Gefühl, jemand hätte mir gesagt, dass es heute 'aber hundert pro' laufen würde."  
"Hey, ich bin ein Genie. Mit so etwas Profanem wie Fristen beschäftige ich mich gar nicht."  
"Dann tut es mir sehr leid, Mr. Carterfield. Sie können gerne wieder zurück in ihr Zimmer mit den hübschen eisernen Gardinen. Aber Profanität gehört leider auch zur Stellenbeschreibung."  
Ohne auf eine Erwiderung zu warten, drehte sich Ianto um, hob bei dem Anblick von Gwen, die versuchte hinter vorgehaltener Hand ihr Lachen zu ersticken, die Augenbraue und setzte seinen Weg zu Jacks Büro fort. Als er die Augen hob, sah er Jack lässig am Türrahmen lehnen, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und ein verschmitztes Lächeln auf den Lippen. Locker kam der Captain ihm ein paar Schritte entgegen, nahm seine Tasse vom Tablett und küsste ihn. Auf den Mund. Vor den Augen der Anderen.  
"Ianto, Profanität, bei uns... also wirklich."  
Dann schloss sich die Tür zum Büro wieder und ließ einen verdutzten Ianto auf der Treppe zurück. Der schüttelte verwundert den Kopf und verschwand im Archiv. Michael starrte mit offenem Mund, während Gwen seelenruhig ihren Computer startete.  
"Hat der Boss gerade wirklich den Kaffeejungen geküsst?"  
"Ja, hat er."  
"Ist das nicht...?"  
"Nein, ist es nicht."  
"Sollten sie nicht...?"  
"Nein, sollten sie nicht. Michael, hast du nichts zu tun?"  
"Doch, doch.", mit knallrotem Kopf wandte sich der Computerexperte wieder seinem Rechner zu.

Die Straßen von Cardiff waren dunkel. Ein leichter Nieselregen hatte den Nebel vom frühen Abend abgelöst. Die Straßenlaternen spiegelten sich in den Pfützen auf der Straße. Schritte platschten in schnellem Rhythmus durch eine düstere Gasse, begleitet vom keuchenden Atem zweier Männer. Die Gasse zweigte auf eine gut beleuchtete Straße ab und die beiden Männer schauten sich suchend um.  
"Wohin, Gwen?"  
"300 Meter zu deiner Rechten, Jack", klang ihre Stimme aus dem Kopfhörer, "Er hat dort angehalten."  
Mit einem Handzeichen bedeutete er seinem Begleiter zurück zu bleiben. Die Finger seiner Rechten umschlossen das Weevil-Spray, die Pistole in seiner Linken war entsichert. Vorsichtig näherte er sich der bezeichneten Stelle. Dort parkte ein silberner Geländewagen, die ideale Deckung für den Weevil. Wenn er ihn jetzt nicht überraschte, dann konnten sie noch die ganze Nacht hinter dem Außerirdischen her hetzen. Mit einer plötzlichen Bewegung ließ er sich fallen, und sprühte das Anästhetikum unter das Auto. Doch da war... Nichts.  
Er hörte Iantos panischen Schrei: "JACK!", dann fiel ein schwerer, stinkender Sack auf seinen Rücken und bohrte seine Zähne in seinen Nacken. Er hörte ein hässliches Knirschen, dann wurde alles schwarz.  
Verzweifelt schnappte er nach Luft. Zwei starke Hände drückten ihn sanft wieder zurück. Er lag auf der Straße, über ihm hing Iantos besorgtes Gesicht. Regentropfen hingen wie Perlen im schwarzen Haar des Walisers. Seine Hände hielten ihn behutsam an den Schultern fest.  
"Der Weevil?"  
"Ruhig gestellt, eingesackt und bereit zum Abtransport."  
"Gut. Was ist passiert?"  
"Er saß auf dem Baum und sprang, als du auf dem Boden lagst. Ich war nicht schnell genug, er hatte dir schon das Genick gebrochen ehe ich heran war. Es tut mir leid. Ich hatte solche Angst um dich", Tränen schimmerten in Iantos Augen und vielleicht hatte nicht nur der Regen seine Wangen benetzt. Jack strich mit seiner Rechten über die Wange des Knieenden.  
"Du weißt doch, dass ich immer zu dir zurück komme."  
„Heute hast du dafür verdammt lange gebraucht!"  
„Wie lange?"  
„Eine halbe Stunde etwa."  
„Etwa? Ist deine Stoppuhr kaputt?"  
„Ich werde in so einer Situation sicherlich keine Stoppuhr einsetzen!"  
„Also wie lange war ich jetzt tot?"  
„28 Minuten."  
„28 Minuten? Oh Mann, das ist wirklich ganz schön lange."  
„Sag' ich doch."  
Eine kurze Stille folgte, ehe Jack fragte:  
„Darf ich jetzt wieder aufstehen, oder willst du warten, bis ich erfroren bin?"  
„Jack!? Mach keine Witze darüber."  
„Shhh, Ianto, ich bin bis jetzt immer wieder zurück gekommen. Ich werde damit ganz sicherlich nicht aufhören, wo ich dich gerade erst gefunden habe", versuchte Jack seinen Gefährten zu beruhigen.  
Ächzend erhob Ianto sich. Er war nass bis auf die Knochen und seine Hose dank Straßendreck und Blut ruiniert.  
„Hast du etwa die ganze Zeit auf dem kalten Boden gekniet?"  
Der junge Mann würdigte die Frage keiner Antwort. Jack ergriff die ihm dargebotene Hand und erschrak.  
„Du bist ja eiskalt. Lass uns den Fang in den Hub bringen und dann ziehst du dir was Trockenes an."  
Je einen Arm unter den Schultern des Weevils, schleppten sich die beiden zurück zum SUV.  
„Wir könnten unseren Gast hier Janet nennen, was hältst du davon?"  
„Jack, du bist unverbesserlich!"

Nachdem Janet IV in ihr neues Zuhause eingezogen und Gwen unter Protest nach Hause geschickt worden war, konnte sich Jack endlich seinem unterkühlten Gefährten zuwenden. Dieser war nämlich der festen Überzeugung, er könnte die paar Minuten bis nach Hause auch noch durchhalten, musste seine Argumentation aber aufgrund einiger kräftiger Nieser unterbrechen. Erst als Jack ihm mit ernster Miene versicherte, dass er ihm die Kleidung vom Leib reißen würde, wenn Ianto sich nicht sofort freiwillig auszog, lenkte der Jüngere ein. Zufrieden mit seinem Sieg, wollte Jack seinen Mantel aufhängen. Ein Schauder lief ihm über den Rücken, als er sah wie ramponiert sein geliebter Mantel war. Nun war er sich sicher, dass auch er eine Dusche brauchte um seinen Rücken von der Mischung aus Blut und Weevilspeichel zu befreien.  
Die Dusche hatte sich in ein Dampfbad verwandelt. Jack konnte die Gestalt des Walisers nur verschwommen erkennen.  
„Jack?", schallte der Ruf dumpf aus den feuchten Nebelschwaden.  
„Ja?"  
„Was genau tust du hier?"  
„Ich stinke nach Weevil und will diesem Zustand ein Ende bereiten."  
„Und was willst du wirklich?"  
„Ianto, was soll diese Frage. Ich will sauber werden."  
Ein bisschen Rache für den Morgen musste sein. Und natürlich wurden beide sauber, es dauerte nur ein bisschen länger als geplant.

In der Nacht bekam Ianto leichtes Fieber und Schüttelfrost. Sein Gesicht glänzte vor Schweiß und seine Wangen waren gerötet. Jack wachte über ihn, erneuerte hin und wieder den Waschlappen auf seiner Stirn, flößte seinem Partner etwas Tee ein und machte sich Sorgen.  
"Jack?"  
Der Angesprochene griff nach der Hand, die aus den Decken hervorlugte.  
"Jack, ich fühle mich furchtbar!"  
"Trink noch etwas Tee, solange er warm ist." Er half ihm aufzusitzen und hielt ihm die Tasse an die Lippen. Ianto schlürfte vorsichtig die dampfende Flüssigkeit und verzog das Gesicht.  
"Widerlich! Kamille. Ich hasse Kamille."  
"So schlecht scheint es dir ja nicht zu gehen, wenn du dich noch beschweren kannst. Außerdem ist Kamillentee ein altes Hausmittel."  
"Ich weiß, meine Mutter hat immer Kamillentee gekocht, wenn wir krank waren. Deshalb hasse ich ihn."  
"Ich habe noch ein Päckchen Pfefferminze im Schrank gesehen. Ist dir das recht?"  
"Alles ist besser als Kamille!"  
"Dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl."

Das Wasser rauschte im Wasserkocher und Jack säuberte die Teekanne um die letzten Reste Kamillenaroma zu beseitigen. Ein Klopfen an der Haustür ließ ihn innehalten. Ein Blick auf die Uhr bestätigte, dass es vier Uhr morgens war. Er erwartete keinen Besuch, schon gar nicht um diese Uhrzeit und Gwen hätte ihn im Falle eines Alarms angerufen. Das Klopfen wiederholte sich dringlicher. Jack nahm seine Beretta vom Küchentisch und entsicherte sie, ehe er zur Tür ging.  
"Onkel Jack, bist du da? Onkel Jack?", rief es dumpf durch die Tür. Jack konnte es kaum glauben. Die Pistole im Anschlag öffnete er die Tür einen Spalt. Davor stand ein 16-Jähriger in zerrissenen Jeans und mit dem Gesicht seiner Großmutter.  
"Steven?", fragte Jack ungläubig.  
"Onkel Jack, ich dachte schon, du wärst vielleicht umgezogen. Bitte, du musst mir helfen. Es tut mir ja so leid, das ich einfach so rein schneie, vor allen Dingen mitten in der Nacht und...,", Steven bemerkte die Pistole in Jacks Hand, "OH!"  
Jack senkte sie schnell und winkte seinen Enkel in die Wohnung. Die Beretta sichernd führte er ihn in das Wohnzimmer, wo sie schon von Ianto mit schussbereiter Waffe erwartet wurden. Auf ein Handzeichen Jacks hin senkte auch er die Waffe und lehnte sich schweratmend gegen den Türrahmen.  
"Ianto, das ist mein Neffe Steven, der uns einen kleinen Überraschungsbesuch abstatten wollte."  
Steven war aufgrund der Waffen sichtlich eingeschüchtert.  
„Wenn ich gewusst hätte, das… ähm… Soll ich wieder gehen?"  
„Nein, Junge, du sollst dich setzen und mir erzählen, wieso du zu nachtschlafender Zeit vor meiner Tür stehst."  
Steven setzte sich widerstrebend auf das Sofa und warf ständig nervöse Blicke zu Ianto. Aber dieser machte keine Anstalten die Pistole wieder zu heben.  
„Ianto, du kannst wieder ins Bett gehen. Ich glaube, ich werde hiermit alleine fertig."  
„Oh nein, ich möchte seine Erklärung um kein Wort verpassen. Das wird sicherlich interessant werden", sagte Ianto und ließ sich mit einem süffisanten Grinsen auf einem Sessel nieder. Jack seufzte theatralisch und warf seinem neugierigen Geliebten eine Decke zu, die dieser sich um die Schultern schlang. Jack nahm den zweiten Sessel und fixierte seinen Enkel mit einem strengen Blick. Dieser schluckte und begann zu erzählen.

Das erste Licht des Tages kroch in das Schlafzimmer, während Captain Jack Harkness unentschlossen auf sein Telefon starrte. Aus dem Wohnzimmer drang das leise Schnarchen seines Enkels.  
„Du solltest sie anrufen, Jack. Sie macht sich sicherlich die ganze Nacht schon Sorgen." Ianto schnäuzte sich geräuschvoll die Nase. Geistesabwesend reichte Jack ihm die Taschentuchpackung.  
„Sie wird meinen, ich hätte den Jungen angestiftet… oder zumindest unterstützt."  
„Das wird sie vor allem denken, wenn du sie erst heute Abend anrufst."  
„Aber Steven will nicht, dass ich sie anrufe."  
„Steven ist weggelaufen, weil ihn und seine Mutter ‚unüberbrückbare Differenzen' trennen. Er ist ein Teenager, fast jeder Teenager hat ‚unüberbrückbare Differenzen' mit seinen Eltern. Das gibt sich mit der Zeit."  
Resigniert wählte Jack die Nummer, die er schon so lange Zeit nicht benutzt hatte. Das Freizeichen ertönte nur zweimal trotz der Uhrzeit, bis sich eine aufgeregte Stimme meldete:  
„Alice Carter?"  
„Alice, hier ist Jack."  
Ihre Stimme wurde frostig.  
„Vater, du hast ein Timing für unpassende Gelegenheiten. Ich will nicht mit dir reden."  
„Steven ist hier", warf Jack hastig ein, bevor sie auflegen konnte.  
Schockiertes Schweigen herrschte am anderen Ende der Leitung.  
„Er stand heute Nacht vor meiner Tür und schläft jetzt auf dem Sofa."  
„Ich komme und du hast drei Stunden Zeit dir zu überlegen, warum ich keine gerichtliche Verfügung gegen dich einholen soll!"  
Dann legte sie auf.

Sehnsüchtig blickte Jack ins Wohnzimmer, wo Ianto und Steven versuchten die Ausziehcouch wieder zusammenzusetzen, während er den Redefluss seiner Tochter stillschweigend über sich ergehen ließ. Wenigstens schrie sie nicht mehr, sondern hatte wieder zu ihrem kühlen, beißenden Sarkasmus zurückgefunden. Er hätte ihr ja der Gerechtigkeit halber zugehört, aber er konnte nicht mehr nach 24 Stunden ohne Schlaf. Sie war alt geworden in diesen acht Jahren. So alt hatte er ihre Mutter nie gesehen.  
„Alice?"  
„Was?", sie hielt verwirrt inne.  
„Ich möchte dich wiedersehen!"  
„Was?!", rief sie perplex.  
„Ich habe dich acht Jahre nicht gesehen. Keine Weihnachtskarten, keine Geburtstagsglückwünsche, keine Anrufe, wie du es wolltest. Es gibt keine offiziellen Papiere über dich und mich, ich würde es noch nicht einmal erfahren, wenn du ins Krankenhaus kommst. Lass mich wenigstens wissen, dass es dir gut geht."  
„Das es mir gut geht? DAS ES MIR GUT GEHT?", brauste sie auf, „ Mir geht es seit acht Jahren nicht gut, du verdammter Bastard. Nicht die 456 haben mir alles geraubt, nein, du warst es. Du und dein Weltrettergehabe."  
Plötzlich wurde ihre Stimme ganz leise: „Da habe ich begriffen, dass ich nie einen Vater hatte."  
„Warum kannst du mir nicht verzeihen?"  
„Du hast ihn umgebracht. Vor meinen Augen hast du ihn umgebracht. Meinen Sohn zum Wohle der Welt. Du hast meinen Sohn geopfert."  
Jack wurde weiß und kalte Verzweiflung stieg in ihm auf.  
„Mum, was redest du da?" Steven und Ianto waren aus dem Wohnzimmer zu ihnen gestoßen. Steven nahm die Hände seiner Mutter in seine.  
„Mum, schau mich an. Ich bin doch hier. Ich bin nicht tot. Onkel Jack?"  
Jack nahm seinen Enkel in den Arm. Die Tränen flossen über sein Gesicht.  
„Steven, es tut mir so leid."  
Der Junge schaute panisch zwischen Jack und seiner Mutter hin und her.  
„Was redet ihr. Ich bin hier. Ich bin quicklebendig."  
Jack nahm Stevens Kopf in seine Hände und küsste ihn auf die Stirn.  
„Nein, mein Junge. Du bist tot. Du bist seit acht Jahren tot."  
Stevens verängstigtes Gesicht in seinen Händen wurde langsam durchsichtig und verwehte, genauso wie seine Stimme sich immer weiter entfernte.  
„Nein, Onkel Jack, sag so was nicht. … Lass mich nicht gehen. … Halt mich fest."  
Wie ein Windhauch verwehte das letzte bisschen von Steven. Der Schmerz in Jacks Brust zerriss ihn fast. Mit einem Stöhnen sackte Ianto an der Wand zusammen. Jack fing ihn auf und wusste was nun kommen musste. Iantos Lippen waren bläulich und leise fragte er:  
„Und was ist mit mir? Bin ich auch…?"  
Die Tränen schnürten dem Captain die Stimme ab und so konnte er nur Nicken.  
"Und diese acht Jahre?", fragte er leise.  
„Sind niemals passiert."  
„Vergiss mich nicht, Jack."  
„Niemals."  
„Auch in tausend Jahren wirst du dich an mich erinnern?"  
„Ja! Ianto, ich liebe dich."  
Die letzten Schleier verwehten und Jack schluchzte in die Dunkelheit: „Ich liebe dich."


End file.
